Foreshadowing
by trekfan12
Summary: Ennis receives some news from an unlikely source and has to take a trip to Texas to save an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

Foreshadowing? by Trekfan

Title: Foreshadowing part 1

Author: Linda S

Subject: A/U: What if things had turned out different at the end, the

tire irons didn't kill Jack. What if there was a change of events.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Annie Proulx I am just taking

them out for a while and I promise to bring them back.

Rating NC?17.

Feedback: Would love to have feedback.

May 1983 A few days before Memorial Day

Ennis sat in the reclining chair reading just like he did most nights

after putting in a hard day's work. He had the evening paper sitting

open in his lap, a dim bulb from the lamp on the table lighting the

pages. He took a swig of beer from the bottle and put it back on the

table then put on a pair of reading glasses he'd reluctantly bought from

the five and dime at both his daughter's insistence.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his reading and he took off the

glasses, threw them onto the kitchen table as he made his way to answer

the door.

"Junior? What are you doin here? Is anythin wrong with you or Jenny?" he

beckoned his daughter to come inside.

"No, daddy, we're fine. I would've called, but you don't have a phone. I

wish you'd put one in, you're so hard to reach."

"I know, I been meanin to but I keep puttin it off. Well what brings ya

out here this time of night?"

Junior had taken a seat on the couch and Ennis sat opposite her on one

of the kitchen chairs facing his daughter.

"Daddy there's a carnival coming to town this weekend, Jenny and I

wanted to know if you'd come."

Ennis was the type of man who kept to himself. His usual routine was

hard work on the ranch all day and then come home, read the paper or

watch TV until he fell asleep in front of it then drag himself to bed.

Maybe once in a while he'd go to the local bar and get a drink and maybe

talk to some of his co?workers, if they happened by. There were only

three people Ennis loved in this whole world and would drop anything

for, his girls and Jack.

He hadn't seen Jack since two weeks ago he remembered how they had

stayed in that fancy tent Jack brought and did some fishing. Ennis

decided to finally christen that creel he never used while he was

married to Alma. He remembered the huge fight they'd gotten into when

Ennis told him he couldn't see him till November. Jack blew up at him;

they had exchanged a lot of angry words. There was nothing Ennis could

do, he had just finished his child support on Junior and still had a

year to go with Jenny. Then maybe once he had that off his back he and

Jack could spend more time away together.

"Junior, you know I ain't a carnival goer."

"You took me and Jenny when we were little." She said hopefully.

"You ain't a little girl no more, you're a woman now." He said proudly.

"Well, daddy, I kinda wanted you to meet Kurt."

"Kurt? Who the hell is Kurt?" he was feeling protective of his daughter.

"He's the boy I've been seeing. He's taken a job at the carnival while

it's in town. Come on, Daddy, say you'll come."

It only took one look at his daughter's expectant eyes for Ennis' heart

to melt and him to say "Alright, lil darlin, I'll go."

"Oh Daddy!" she squealed and reached forwards and hugged him. "How about

we meet up at the carnival at noon on Saturday, we can have lunch."

"Yup."

Junior gave her father a kiss on the cheek and was gone.

Ennis watched her drive off, he closed the door and thought that maybe

he needed this distraction from his thoughts of his argument with Jack.

TBC

Next Part Author Page Fix 


	2. Chapter 2

Foreshadowing part 2 by Trekfan

See disclaimers in part 1

Riverton was a quiet town not a lot happened so the carnival woke the

sleepy town up. Ennis had gotten up at the crack of dawn as usual, he

made breakfast. It consisted of an omelette, but not just any omelette.

He remembered waking up one morning in Don Wroe's cabin to the smell of

breakfast that Jack was making them. Ennis smiled as he thought about

how he snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and

rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Mornin, Rodeo, mm smells good."

"I hope the eggs taste as good as they smell, cowboy."

"I wasn't talking about the eggs, lil darlin," he put his hand on Jack's

chin and turned his head so he could kiss him.

Ennis remembered how Jack told him to have a seat. He placed the

omelette in front of Ennis and poured him a cup of coffee and joined

him. Jack scooted his seat next to his, took a fork and cut into the egg

on his plate and placed the fork in front of Ennis' mouth.

"Jack I got my own plate." He looked into the blue eyes for a few

moments. He couldn't refuse their 'humor me' look they held so he opened

his mouth and let Jack feed him.

"Do you like it?" Jack asked him anxiously, knowing he wasn't a great cook.

"Yeah, rodeo, it's delicious. Like you." He kissed him again.

Ennis' thoughts came back to the present, still smiling remembering how

he and Jack made a game of feeding each other eggs and then moved

breakfast to the bedroom where they quickly discarded their clothes and

then kept feasting on other things.

Ennis finished making his omelette the same way Jack had showed him. It

didn't feel the same eating them alone. He missed Jack so much and felt

so guilty about their argument, but he just couldn't give Jack what he

wanted. Two men living together, he just could never get Earl and Rich

out of his mind. No, Jack was safer without him. He had to keep them

safe and if that meant he had to push Jack away only see him when they

could escape into the mountains then that was how it was going to be.

He was feeling very despondent and got up and cleaned his plate, dumped

the rest of his coffee down the drain. He decided to go to town to

restock his cupboards with food and then head over to the carnival. He

was determined to get Jack off his mind.

It was a nice, bright sunny day and the parking lot at the carnival was

almost full by the time Ennis arrived. He had a bit of a walk to get to

the entrance. He kept scanning the crowd for his girls and spotted

Junior's long red hair. "Daddy you made it." She came over and hugged

him and was quickly joined by Jenny.

"Hi Daddy, I didn't think you'd show up, I know you don't like crowds."

Jenny pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"You know I'd do anything for you two, you're my girls."

"I know you only came cause you want to check out Junior's new

boyfriend." Jenny harbored some resentment cause her father hardly had

time to spend with her and Junior. If he wasn't working he was taking

trips to the mountains with his friend Jack. And whatever little time

was left he spent with Junior.

"Now that ain't true, Jenny. I love ya girls and that's the truth. I

came to spend time with both of you." He kissed Jenny's forehead and

pulled her into a hug.

They all decided to get something to eat, they got some corn dogs and

funnel cakes. Ennis bought the girls cotton candy. He'd gotten himself

some ribs and they ended up wandering around playing the games at the

booths.

"So where is this Kurt fella you was talkin to me about?" he asked Junior.

"Kurt is a roustabout, he helps keep the rides running." She looked over

at the little kiddy roller coaster. "There he is, come on Daddy." She

grabbed her father's hand and took him over to the ride.

"Kurt!" she shouted to get his attention.

"Oh hi Junior," he was a tall, lanky boy with dirty blonde hair and

green eyes. He was wearing overalls.

"Kurt, I want you to meet my daddy. Daddy this is Kurt."

Kurt wiped his greasy hands on a towel and stuck out his hand to shake

Ennis'. "Pleased to meet you sir."

Ennis gave the boy the once over and slowly took his hand; he felt the

boy had a strong handshake.

"So you the boy that's seein my daughter, huh?"

"Yes sir, I am." Kurt could feel Ennis checking him out and tried not to

be intimidated. With only slight success, he was shaking.

"Don't worry, boy, I ain't gonna bite ya. I just wanna make sure you

treat my little girl right."

"Daddy!" Junior was feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay, Junior. Sir I like Junior and I'd like to keep seeing her if

it's okay with you."

Ennis was very impressed with how Kurt comported himself and he glanced

at Junior who had an expectant look.

"Sure, you can see her as long as you remember to respect her."

"Oh yes sir, I already do respect her. I would never hurt her."

"Well see that ya don't." he gave him a stern look for a moment and then

smiled and patted Kurt's shoulder. He had a good feeling about the young

man.

"Daddy how about we go walk around some more?" Jenny took her father's

arm. She wanted to let Junior have time with Kurt and also wanted to

spend more time with her father.

"Okay, lil darlin, I'm coming. See you later Junior."

Jenny and Ennis wandered around some more; Ennis got them both ice cream

cones. They found some benches to sit down on.

"So do ya have any plans on whatcha gonna do after school?" Ennis asked

her.

"I'm thinking of going to nursing school. Going to go stay with Aunt

Cathy in Casper." She was Alma's sister.

"That's a good idea, I'm sure you'll make a fine nurse, darlin," he

smiled at her.

"Jenny?" a voice carried over to them.

"Claire, hey I didn't know you were coming today." Jenny greeted her friend.

"Yeah, I'm here with Gail and Mary."

"This here's my daddy." Jenny introduced her father to her friend.

"Hello Mr. Del Mar." the girl respectfully greeted him.

"Hello Claire" Ennis nodded his head at her.

"Daddy would you mind if I went with my friends for a while?"

"Sure, Jenny, go ahead. Have a good time."

"Um, Daddy, could I..." She whispered in his ear.

He clued in right away and dug out a couple of dollars and gave it to

her. She kissed him and joined her friends.

Ennis was alone and decided to wander around for a while.

TBC

Next Part Author Page Fix 


	3. Chapter 3

Foreshadowing part 3

See part 1 for disclaimer

Just a note, I have never been to a fortune teller so I have no idea

what actually happens, but I have seen enough stuff on TV shows to

adequately do this scene. At least I hope so. And you should know that

Natasha is psychic as well.

Ennis picked his way through the many stands of foods and games. He was

thinking of going home, kicking back with a beer and just relaxing. He

was going to find Junior to let her know he was leaving when he spotted

a souvenir stand that had a stand filled with postcards with photos of

the carnival on them. One card that caught his eye was one that had a

Ferris wheel on it. He didn't really like rides but he though about

couples who would go on and get stuck at the top. He smiled when an

image of him and Jack came to mind, them being all the way up there,

being able to see the view holding hands. Just for a few moments alone

on top of the world. Ennis bought the card; he'd use it to confirm their

meeting in November.

He started to head back to the kiddy roller coaster where Kurt had been

working when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hey you, cowboy."

Ennis turned around and saw an older woman dressed in a gypsy outfit,

her head was covered in a silk scarf and she had a pair of earrings and

a necklace made of coins.

"Uh, yes ma'am?" he suddenly noticed he was standing in front of the

fortune teller's booth.

"I sense you are very troubled, come inside and I will see what the

fates have in store for you."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I just don't put much stock in fortune tellin."

He tipped his hat and tried to depart. The woman touched his arm and

groaned in pain. "Oh my." She grew pale.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Ennis thought the woman was going to faint and

held her arms and helped her inside. He helped her to a chair; there was

a round table in front of it that had a crystal ball in the center and a

deck of tarot cards.

"I'll be alright, but I am sensing great danger. Please let me do a

reading on you."

"Ma'am, I really don't believe in this stuff, asides I don't have much

money to pay ya."

"You don't have to pay me, just please let me do this reading. Please?

It's very important."

"Alright, ma'am."

"Please call me Natasha, Ennis."

"Hey, how'd you know my name, Miss Natasha, I didn't even introduce myself."

"The spirits told me, just like they are telling me there is a dark

cloud hanging over you. Please sit down and let me see your palm."

Ennis sat opposite Natasha at the table, he held out his right hand and

she turned it over and studied the lines on his palm.

"You've had a very hard life, suffered many losses." She traced the

lines on his palm. "There is someone very close to you that you love

very dearly." Natasha closed her eyes and concentrated on images she was

getting in her head. "But it is a difficult relationship, a forbidden

love that must be kept secret."

Ennis was getting very uncomfortable with how this fortune teller seemed

to be reading his mind. He wanted nothing more then to run away, but

something kept him rooted to the spot.

"There is danger, oh, trouble coming." She started to breathe heavily.

Her hand was gripping Ennis' tightly. She stared into his brown eyes.

"Death, I see death waiting."

Ennis felt his heart beating like a jackhammer as he got caught up in

the fortune teller's ramblings. "Death? Whose gonna die?" he asked

dreading the answer. A fear welled up inside him, all at once images of

Earl in the irrigation ditch flashed in his mind and the tire irons that

had gotten him. And now he didn't want to think about what this woman

was telling him, he didn't believe in this mumbo jumbo crap. This was a

trick, she was lying. She had to be.

"A beating, oh so much blood and pain. I hear a name, a name, he's

crying out a name."

"W-whut name?" Ennis felt like he was going to gag.

"He's crying out, 'Ennis please help me.' Oh gawd they are beating him.

You've got to save him." She was becoming hysterical.

Ennis broke the contact and stood up. He was pale and shaking. He turned

to leave. "I don't know who you are, lady, but I ain't sitting here and

listen to this here bullcrap you're shoveling at me." He was halfway out

the booth when...

"Jack needs you, Ennis. He's going to die unless you can save him." She

beseeched him.

Ennis froze in his steps and turned around to look at the woman. He was

scared shitless. This was his worst fear for him and Jack. Fears he'd

kept locked inside of him all his life. Fear of being queer and the

consequences of letting himself love Jack openly and those damn tire

irons. No one else knew about this except Jack.

He grabbed Natasha by her shoulders. "How the hell do you know about

Jack, huh?"

Natasha could see the fear and anger and also the intense love this man

had for the other man.

"I can see things, Ennis. Pictures in my mind. You must go to him, now

before it's too late." Ennis looked at her dumbstruck. He left the booth

in a hurry and raced out of the carnival and into his truck and raced

back to his trailer. Completely forgetting to tell the girls he was going.

Ennis stood in his trailer, pacing in the small space trying to think

what to do next. Was Jack really in trouble? Or was Natasha just

making this all up as some kind of sham. He finally sat down on his

recliner and leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees and his

head in his hands. 'It can't be true, it just can't be. Jack is safe in

Childress with his wife and son. Yeah he'll just send out that postcard

he got at the carnival and set up a time and place to meet Jack in

November and just forget what that charlatan said.

Ennis took out the postcard and just looked at it. Trying so hard to

get Natasha's words out of his head. 'Jack's in trouble, they're

beating him up, DEATH.'

"Just shut up! SHUT UP!" he yelled at the voices. Ennis closed his eyes

trying to get himself under control. He leaned back in the chair and he

saw an image of himself going to the post office like he did every few

days to get his mail. He walked out of the post office with his bundle

of mail, he saw catalogs, junk mail, and bills and then a postcard

caught his eye. He always got excited when one of Jack's postcards

came. But this time it was not Jack's postcard it was the one he had

sent to Jack it was returned to him marked 'DECEASED' in big red

lettering on it. Ennis eyes flew open and his heart sank to the floor.

"Jack!" he could feel his eyes tearing up. "I ain't gonna let this

happen to you, Rodeo. I ain't gonna let them get you with them tire

irons." Ennis had thought all these years that by keeping him and Jack

apart he was protecting them. He knew that Jack tended to be more

carefree then Ennis, less careful. He didn't seem to care if people

found out. Now Jack was down in Texas, alone, vulnerable and going to

die cause Ennis was too scared to take a leap of faith and live that

sweet life Jack was always talking about.

That wasn't going to happen, not so long as their was breath in Ennis'

body. "Jack I swear I am coming to get you bud, you just hang on."

Ennis packed a few things. He brought his shotgun with him and made sure

it was loaded. And got in his truck, stopped for gas and hightailed it

to Texas.

TBC

Next Part Author Page Fix 


	4. Chapter 4

Foreshadowing part 4- by Trekfan

Ennis had told Jack that the most traveling he ever did was goin around

the coffeepot lookin for the handle. So when Ennis stopped for gas he

picked up road maps of Wyoming and the US. He was on Route 26 going east

towards Casper. He made it to Denver and pulled into a rest stop. He

parked the truck and walked into the McDonalds to get a cup of coffee,

grabbed a burger and came back out with a bag in his hand and ate in his

truck. He looked at the map and realized he still had another eight

hours driving through New Mexico and into Amarillo before he made it to

Childress. He leaned back and felt so exhausted. He was thinking 'how

the hell did Jack do this for the past twenty years' driving for

fourteen hours. Ennis had been on the road for six hours and already he

was ready to drop, he couldn't keep his eyes open so he curled up on the

seat and fell asleep for a few hours. A semi's horn woke him up and he

groggily opened his eyes and sat up. He thought 'no wonder Jack would

always sleep so soundly right after they'd set up camp. He felt so

guilty after he'd turned Jack down when he had driven up to surprise him

after Ennis' divorce. He assumed Ennis was giving Jack the green light

to start that sweet life together. Ennis remembered the hurt look on

Jack's face as he drove off. Back on the road for another fourteen-hour

ride. 'Maybe that's when he went to Mexico' Ennis shuddered at the

thought of Jack with another man, doing the things they did together. He

felt a surge of anger, but it wasn't directed at Jack, it was at

himself. 'You dumb asshole, Jack's been making so many sacrifices for

you, leaving his wife and son, driving all that distance wanting nothing

more than to be with you. Want it to be 'just like this always' he heard

Jack's voice echo in his head. And what do you do? Push him away.

He started the truck and headed out, he still had another eight hours to go.

It was about eleven the following morning that Ennis got to Amarillo. He

pulled up on the side of the road, he couldn't believe he was finally

here. Texas, Jack's home, no not Jack's home. Jack may have settled down

here, have a wife and kid, but his marriage was just as much a sham as

his had been with Alma. Ennis realized both of them had just gone

through the motions like robots, did what society expected them to do.

This was no life for Jack, home was with him in Wyoming or wherever Jack

wanted to live that sweet life he'd been talking about.

Ennis took a deep breath and bowed his head till his forehead touched

his hands, which were clutching the steering wheel.

"Dear God, I know I ain't much on talkin to ya. Maybe I don't deserve to

expect you to listen to me, but Please Lord, I'm not askin for myself,

I'm askin ya to keep my friend Jack safe. I love him, maybe I'm not

supposed to but I do. Punish me if you have a mind to, Lord, but spare

him. Let me get to him in time."

He straightened up, started the truck and headed for Childress.

It was a short time later when he pulled up to Jack's place, he whistled

when he saw how big the house was. It had a manicured lawn and a large

wrap around porch.

'Jack did real good for himself, married a woman with money. Why'd he

want to waste his time with a hard ass cowboy that doesn't have much to

show for himself.' Ennis thought to himself 'Maybe he loves ya you

jackass.' He took a deep breath and got out of the truck and rang the

doorbell.

"Yes?" a blonde haired woman answered the door, she was dressed in a

fancy dress, wore lots of makeup and he couldn't help noticing a huge

diamond on her left ring finger. He remembered seeing a fancy ring on

Jack's finger and Jack had told him it was Lureen's idea. He had wanted

a plain band, but she insisted he wear something with diamonds.

"Hi, ma'am, I'm Ennis Del Mar. I'm a friend of Jacks."

"Oh yes his fishing buddy. I thought Jack had made you up." She stood in

the doorway and didn't invite him inside.

"No, ma'am, we've known each other for twenty years. We met when we

herded sheep one summer back in '63."

"I always wondered why Jack always had to make that long drive up to

Wyoming, why you never came down here to Texas to fish."

"I never could get that kind of time off of work. Asides I ain't much on

long distance driving."

"Well you're here now, you apparently found your way out of Wyoming, Mr.

Del Mar. What's the occasion?" she was being very condescending.

Ennis ignored it and pressed on. "Is Jack here?" he was very nervous to

be in this woman's presence. He knew she was judging him. He held his

hat tightly in his hand like it was some kind of security blanket.

"No, he's out on business." She was being obtuse.

"Do you know where he is, it's real important that I see him." He hoped

she wasn't going to slam the door in his face, just to spite him.

"Well let me check his appointment book." She reluctantly ushered him

into the hallway and went to Jack's office. Ennis took a look around the

room while he waited. The hallway led to a large living room that had

wooden floors, a large stone fireplace, and a set of couches, glass

coffee table and two huge windows that looked out at a view of the

backyard patio and built-in pool.

He took a few steps forward and was able to glimpse inside Jack's

office. It had a large oak desk and a few filing cabinets behind it. A

brown leather couch against one wall and some photos of Bobby and Lureen

on the mantle above the fireplace.

"Here you go Mr. Del Mar. I wrote you down the address of the client in

Vernon that Jack is seeing. He has a 1:30 appointment. You can meet him

there, just make sure you don't bother him. He's our top combine

salesman and I don't think he'd appreciate it if you cost him a sale by

disturbing him." She was walked him to the door.

Ennis put his hat back on his head and tipped his finger to his hat.

"Thank you, ma'am." And left.

Ennis knew Jack was a pretty good salesman, but while he was looking

around the living room he'd spotted a certificate on an end table by the

couch. It said "Best Salesman of the year 1982." He didn't know Jack was

being honored. He suddenly swelled with pride for his lover and then he

sobered up and got back in his truck and looked at t map and headed east

to Vernon. He was a man on a mission, he could feel it in his bones that

Jack was in trouble and he had to save the other half of his soul.

TBC

Next Part Author Page Fix 


	5. Chapter 5

Foreshadowing- by Trekfan

Jack was looking forward to getting back home. He hated having to go see

a client on Sunday, but when Cliff Benson called him and needed to meet

with him about ordering a new combine he couldn't refuse. Benson had

been at the showroom earlier in the week and was considering buying

their top model and said he wanted to think about it. Now he decided he

wanted to place an order and asked Jack to stop by.

This wasn't the first time Jack drove to see a customer and it wouldn't

be the last. He was glad the drive wasn't too long, so with any luck

he'd be back in time to take Bobby horseback riding.

Jack was halfway to Vernon when he heard a popping noise, one of his

tires hit a nail and was rapidly going flat. He pulled over to the side

of the road and he got out of his truck and saw that the right front

tire was the culprit.

"Damn, this is just perfect." Jack went to the back of the truck to get

his spare and tire iron out. He was rolling the spare to the front of

the truck when he saw another truck pull up behind his. He got a bad

feeling when he saw the three men coming towards him. They all were

dressed like they had hard lives. Dirty clothes, unkempt hair, looking

like they were vagabonds. He got a bad feeling they were looking for

someone to prey upon and Jack was easy pickings. Two of them had

baseball bats and were striding straight for him.

"Look, guys, I don't want any trouble. I just want to change the tire

and be on my way." He was trying to defuse the situation as best he could.

"Aw look, Chuck, mister moneybags wants to keep this fine truck to himself."

Jack thought these guys were gay bashers, all the years of listening to

Ennis talk about the tire irons came to mind when he saw these men. But

he realized he was driving a brand new Ford F-150, he was dressed in a

nice suit jacket and his best pair of jeans. So they were looking to rob

him. They all looked like they had been drinking and were looking for an

unsuspecting victim. He was just off the main route on a back road; he

glanced around and saw he was in the middle of nowhere. There was a

field on either side of the road, not a building in sight.

"Look, you can take the truck," he was stalling, he knew these assholes

wanted to have their 'fun' with him.

Well that's awful nice of ya, but I think Jimmy here wants your jacket

and all your money too, ain't that right Jimmy?"

The man named Jimmy was one of the ones holding the baseball bat. He

came closer and his grip tightened on the bat. Before Jack knew it the

three men were surrounding him and Jimmy took a swing at him with the

bat and hit him in the leg. He went down like a sack of potatoes.

Another hit his back. The blows weren't as hard at they could have been

if these guys were cold sober, but he was still being banged up pretty

badly.

He instinctively rolled into a ball trying to protect his face and

belly. That left his back unprotected. He heard another vehicle stop.

'Oh I hope it's the police.' Jack thought as a wave of pain gripped him.

The three hoodlums stopped their pummeling of Jack long enough to take a

look at the stranger. The man stood next to the bed of his beat up old

pickup. They could see he wasn't no cop. He looked like a cowboy with

his worn out tan jacket and well-worn jeans and dusty old boots.

"Well looky here, are you the Calvary or do you wanna join the party.

We're fixin to clean this rich moneybag's pockets." The man named Chuck

had his hands in Jack's pockets looking for his wallet. The stranger

came around to the back of his pickup truck.

"Get the fuck away from him you sons of bitches!"

"Kenny did you hear something?" Chuck asked the third man.

"Nope," the three men laughed and turned their backs on the stranger and

turned their attention back to Jack.

It happened so quickly that they barely heard the rifle chamber being

cocked back and the shot rang out and the three men dropped to the ground.

"You bastards get back into that truck and get the hell outta here or

I'll blow your fuckin heads off!"

They got off the ground and the three men fell over each other running

back to their truck and took off like a bat out of hell.

Jack lay on his side turned away from the scene around him, still curled

up in a ball. He tried to make out the stranger's voice but he was

feeling so groggy he couldn't get his senses working properly. 'What if

it's another predator that wants to finish what the others started?' he

knew he was vulnerable and he figured this was probably it. He was

finally going to meet his maker.

He could hear the boots scraping against the dry grassy plain. 'Maybe if

I play possum he'll think I'm dead and leave.' Jack was trying to look

on the bright side like he did with almost everything in his life. It

was how he got through the hard times. But maybe this time his number

was up.

He could sense the man bend over him, he flinched when he felt a hand

settle gently on his shoulder. "No, please," the movement caused a

shooting pain in his back and down his leg.

"Jack?" a soft voice whispered.

"Ennis," his let out a hitched breath in disbelief.

"I'm here lil darlin," Ennis released the breath he'd been holding. He

gently ran a hand over Jack's face. 'He's alive, those sons a bitches

tried to kill my Jack.' His thoughts over what could have been made his

stomach tie up in knots. He felt tears well up, he turned his head

trying to get himself under control. A hand on his arm drew his

attention back to the beloved man still lying on the ground.

"Ennis, what... how the hell did ya find me?"

"Never mind that right now. We gotta get you outta here and to a doctor.

How bad are ya hurt?"

Jack slowly uncurled from the fetal position he'd been lying in. Ennis

helped him sit up, his arm went around his back.

"Oh shit!" Jack hunched forward with his right hand bracing his body, he

was breathing through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, Jack." He didn't know where to touch Jack where it wouldn't

hurt him. He stood up and reached out to Jack, he waited patiently for

him to move at his own pace.

Jack reached up and grabbed Ennis' forearms and was slowly pulled up to

his feet. He stumbled when he tried to put his weight on his left leg.

"I gotcha, bud, can ya walk at all?" Ennis' heart was breaking at the

sight of Jack struggling.

"They got my left leg good and my back too. I can make it if ya don't

mind givin me a hand, cowboy." Jack stood next to Ennis, his arm loosely

draped across his friend's shoulder. He reached with his other arm and

hugged Ennis, their cheeks touching. "Friend I gotta tell ya, you are a

sight for sore eyes."

"Come on let's get you settled in the truck." He helped Jack to his

truck. It would have been nice to use Jack's brand new truck, but the

tire still needed changing and Ennis didn't want to waste time fixing

it, he wanted to get Jack to a doctor now.

"Jack I think you're too banged up to ride up front with me. I'll set ya

up in the back."

"Alright," Jack whispered.

They made it to Ennis' truck, he opened up the truck bed and settled

Jack gently in the back.

"Ennis I have a blanket in the back of my truck could ya get that. And

can ya get my briefcase from the front and there's a thermos and

sandwiches in there, too."

"Okay, I'll get em you just relax." Ennis had Jack wrapped up in the

blanket and kept the briefcase and food up front with him. He made sure

Jack's truck was locked up.

"Where's the nearest hospital?"

"There's a small hospital in Quanah. Just go back on 287 head towards

Childress. There's a sign you can't miss it."

"You all set?" Ennis asked him.

"Yeah, I'm ready, thanks."

Ennis leaned over and grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed it then gently

kissed his lips and then straightened up and closed up the truck door

and made sure it was secure then started his truck and took off.

He and Jack were together again, on the drive all the way from Wyoming

he feared he was going to be too late, that he was going to lose Jack

forever. The word from the postcard kept flashing back to him

'deceased' and his heart turned cold at the memory.

He was reassured as he looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Jack lying

there in the back, he couldn't stop the smile from breaking out on his

face. Ennis turned his concentration back to the road and finding the

hospital.

TBC

Next Part Author Page Fix 


	6. Chapter 6

Foreshadowing part 6 -by Trekfan

See part 1 for disclaimers.

Ennis tried real hard to keep to the speed limit, he certainly didn't

need a cop delaying him from getting Jack to the hospital. He glanced

back for what felt like the umpteeth time to see how Jack was doing. He

could see the top of Jack's dark hair blowing in the wind. He was lying

pretty still and Ennis wondered if he had fallen asleep.

He saw a sign that said Quanah five miles. And he was only too happy to

be getting closer to medical care.

He parked in front of the emergency entrance and went to the back of the

truck and looked down at Jack, his eyes were closed. He reached out and

touched Jack's cheek.

"Hey, bud, we're here. Come on wake up." He watched as Jack's thick

lashes fluttered open. The most beautiful, bluest eyes Ennis had ever

seen focussed on him.

A nurse approached them "Do you need help?"

"My buddy was attacked by three guys, they came after him with baseball

bats."

The nurse quickly went back inside and grabbed a gurney and one of the

interns joined her.

Ennis had opened the rear door and was kneeling next to Jack. The doctor

joined him and did a quick check on his vitals.

"Okay let's get him inside."

Before the doctor could call over for some help moving Jack, Ennis was

already lifting him out of the truck and onto the gurney.

He followed Jack into the hospital and into the ER until they reached

one of the exam rooms and the nurse stopped him.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait out here."

"Ennis?" Jack had gripped his hand.

"It's alright, bud, I'll be right here." He wished more then anything he

could kiss Jack and hug him, but that would have to wait until they were

alone. He watched them wheel his love through the doors and he quickly

moved his truck to a parking space and came back inside.

He went to the vending machine and got a cup of coffee. He tried to sit

down but he was too antsy to sit still.

Jack tried to keep still while the doctor examined him.

"Mr. Twist we'll be taking you to x-ray and see if there's any broken

bones."

"Okay, doc."

He winced in pain as the orderlies moved him about half-hour later he

was back in his the exam room. Sometime later the doctor came back and

explained his injuries and how they were going to treat him.

He was feeling groggy from the painkillers they gave him.

A nurse, who was putting a blanket on him, said to him "Mr. Twist I just

wanted to let you know your brother is here. I'll tell him to come in."

she left before Jack could say anything.

'My brother?' he thought. 'I must have heard wrong.' He couldn't keep

his eyes open so he laid back and started to doze off.

A doctor dressed in green came out and spotted Ennis.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Steward, are you Jack Twist's family?"

Ennis didn't hesitate. "Yes I am. How is Jack?"

"Well, Mr. Twist," the doctor began.

"Del Mar."

"What?"

"My last name's Del Mar, Jack and I are half brothers," it was funny how

easily he could lie about him and Jack.

"Mr. Twist is a lucky man. He has a hairline fracture on his left leg.

There is some bruising on his back. According to the x-rays there

doesn't appear to be any broken bones. He has two broken ribs on his

left side, they don't appear to have touched his lungs."

"Can I see him, doc?"

"Right now he's getting his ribs taped and they're going to put a cast

on his leg. After that you can take him home. I'll let the nurses know

you're here.

Ennis let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Well that

fortune teller was right, Jack could have been killed if he hadn't come

along when he did. It was eerie how close to reality his dream had been,

he'd had dreams about Earl then the dreams turned towards Jack. He'd see

Jack's face, that beautiful face and gorgeous eyes, then the scene would

show Jack in a field and three men with tire irons savagely attacking

him. Blood all over Jack's face. Those bastards, he wanted to kill em

all. His hands clenched into fists as thoughts of retribution crossed

his mind.

"Are you Jack Twist's brother?" he felt a touch on his shoulder and he

saw a nurse standing next to him.

"Yeah,' the anger waned as he focussed back on Jack.

"You can go into see him now. He'll be out of it from the pain killers

we've given him."

Ennis wasted no time in pushing through the doors. He saw Jack lying on

the bed, his leg and ribs bandaged up, Jack's eyes were closed and he

quietly went over to the bed and gently grabbed Jack's hand. "Jack?" he

whispered.

"Ennis, you still here cowboy?"

"Course I am, bud, where else am I gonna be?"

"Wyoming, tthat's where ya are, You ain't never left there." His eyes

opened half way to look at Ennis. "Not really here." He sighed.

"Jack, I'm really here. I came to help ya, had a feelin you was in

trouble. I want to take you home."

"Nnno, umph, don't wanna go home to Lureen." He was murmuring, "she

doesn't care bout me no more, only about the bizness." Jack was dozing

off again," You don't care bout me neither."

"Hey now, that ain't true, Jack, I care about you." He leaned over and

gently caressed Jack's cheek.

"Wanted to have a life with you, be together. You..." he cleared his

throat, "you didn't want me. I oughta be alone, never ever be happy like

we was on Brokeback."

Jack fell back like a rag doll, his spirit broken.

Ennis' heart felt like a herd of horses stomped all over it. He knew

he'd hurt Jack, especially when he turned him away after his divorce,

then disappointing him recently when he told him he couldn't get

together until November. 'Coulda lost him,' the words echoed in his

head. He ran his fingers through Jack's hair. A cold terror ran through

him when a vision of Jack's grave popped into his head. A life without

Jack, his one true friend and so much more, he'd be an empty shell.

"I'm so sorry, lil darlin, for hurting you. I'm a damn fool for letting

you leave. Please forgive me Jack. I'm here to take ya home."

"I done told ya, I don't wanna go back there. Gonna ask Lureen for a

divorce."

"I ain't takin you back to Childress, I'm taking you back home to

Wyoming with me."

Jack's eyes opened wide and his blue eyes gazed at him disbelieving. His

hand tightened his grip on Ennis' hand.

"True, Ennis?" his eyes welled up with tears.

"Ya, bud, I want to live that sweet life with ya. If you'll still have

me." He bowed his head like a shy beau come courting.

Jack put his hand to Ennis' chin and pulled it up till their eyes met.

"Damn straight, I been waitin for a long time to hear those words,

cowboy, are yo sure? You ready to have a life together?" his heart

skipped a few beats.

"I said I was ready to go off with ya, you ain't callin me a liar?" he

feigned indignation.

"No," he looked over Ennis' shoulder and saw they were still alone and

he grabbed him by the back of the head and kissed Ennis quickly.

"Whoa, bud you ain't strong enough for the rough stuff."

"We'll save it for later," he felt like he had been on a roller coaster,

he had been feeling so low but in a matter of moments he was on top of

the world.

Doctor Steward returned and checked on Jack. "Well Mr. Twist you're all

set to go. I just signed your release forms so you and your brother can

get out of here." He signaled a nurse to bring a wheelchair, she also

brought a set of crutches so Jack could hobble around.

Ennis helped Jack sit up. "Here are his clothes," the nurse put them on

the bed next to Jack. "Let me know when you're ready." She left the room.

"I'm giving you a prescription for pain killers and here are some

samples for you. He should come back in about two weeks to check how his

leg is healing."

"Well, doc, we're gonna be heading for Wyoming after we get outta here."

"What part of Wyoming?"

"Riverton."

"Oh I have a friend who is a doctor in Riverton General hospital. Doctor

Newton, I'll give him a call and let him know about Jack's case."

"Thanks, doc." Ennis said, he was watching Jack put his shirt on, he was

struggling with trying to put his pants on over the cast. Doctor Steward

took a pair of scissors and cut open the pant legs that the cast had to

go in.

"Damn this is my best pair of jeans." He groused.

"Be glad you still got two legs to put into them." The doctor countered.

The doctor got the nurse back in and she pulled the wheelchair in.

"I can walk, doc." Jack said as he zipped up his pants.

"It's regulation, you have to leave here by wheelchair."

"But," Jack protested.

"You hush up and listen to the doc," Ennis told him. He helped Jack into

the chair.

"Thanks, doc," Jack told him and he and Ennis left the hospital.

Ennis drove his truck in front of the hospital and helped Jack in and

they drove off together.

TBC

Next Part Author Page Fix 


	7. Chapter 7

Foreshadowing part 7- by Trekfan

Disclaimer in part 1

Just a note I don't know much about colleges in Texas, I know there is a

college in San Antonio but I don't know if they offer anything for

wildlife management. But Bobby is going there he can always tranfer to a

school that does offer courses for that.

"I have to go back to Childress, Ennis." They'd been on the road for

about half an hour and were fast approaching the 287 interchange that

would lead them north to their new life.

"I thought you said you didn't wanna go back there."

"I gotta go back, I need to pack my things, get some paperwork. I'm

gonna need."

Jack couldn't stop smiling as he thought that this was really happening.

"And of course I'm going to have to tell Lureen that I'm gonna file for

divorce."

'It's about time' he thought the only reason he'd stayed married to

Lureen was cause without Ennis he was stuck in a loveless marriage and

he had to settle for being unhappy. But all that changed in a matter of

hours the minute Ennis Del Mar marched back into his life like a

guardian angel.

"I think we'd best find a motel and stay over. I'm gonna need to go to

the bank and have them close out my account and transfer everything to

Wyoming." He smiled again at the thought of going home. Home was never

with Lureen in Texas nor even with his parents in Lightning Flat, home

is where the heart is and his heart has always been with Ennis.

They drove back to Childress in silence. Ennis glanced over at Jack, he

was staring out the window at the endless plains. He reached over and

found Jack's hand and gently clasped it. Jack looked over at him and

looked down at their joined hands and then up at Ennis' chiseled

features, his attention was back on the road. He kept thinking if Ennis

was serious about living together, despite twenty years of fear, could

he really make a commitment?

He had to table these thoughts as they drove up to his house.

"Nice house, bud," Ennis mentioned while he got out of the truck to

retrieve the crutches and opened the passenger door and help Jack

maneuver out of the truck. "You sure ya wanna leave all this to shack up

with a nobody like me?"

Jack reached up and touched Ennis' cheek. "Don't never call yourself a

nobody, cowboy. You mean everything to me. All this," his hand swept the

house and property "they don't mean nothin, Ennis, they're only things

they aren't important to me. You're what's important." Jack hobbled out

of the truck.

"I forgot to tell ya, Lureen was the one who told me how to find you."

"I'd been meaning to ask ya how you found me."

"She gave me the address of where you were gonna be."

"Who did you tell her you were?"

"I told her we was good friends and that I needed to speak to ya."

Jack looked at Ennis in astonishment "You musta charmed her good,

cowboy, cause Lureen ain't known for her generosity towards strangers."

Ennis gave him a look, "You want me to wait out here?" he felt

uncomfortable again at the thought of facing Lureen.

"Well I'm gonna need help packing since I am busted up. It looks like

she isn't home. I don't see her car." Jack thought they'd lucked out.

They could pack up his stuff and be ready to go after he lowered the boom.

Jack told Ennis where to find empty boxes in the basement and, together,

they packed up his clothes and paperwork.

"What's this?" Ennis spotted a box on the shelf in the closet, he opened

it up and found belt buckles. Jack had won from some of the rodeos he'd

ridden in.

"Oh my rodeo stuff, Lureen didn't want them displayed in the house. She

said she didn't think it was proper to put them out so I kept them out

of the way." He sighed he'd been proud of those buckles and he

remembered how Lureen had given him a hard time about displaying them.

Jack was sitting on the bed, closing up the boxes. Ennis sat next to

him, draped an arm around his shoulders and said, "Well I promise them

awards are gonna be dusted off and we'll find a right nice place to

display them once we get settled in our home."

Jack got choked up, he couldn't find any words so he leaned over and

kissed Ennis on the lips.

Jack and Ennis took off and found a motel a short drive outside of

Childress. Jack got them a room and Ennis took the boxes into the room,

they didn't want anyone to steal them off the truck.

After Ennis brought in the last box he quickly closed the door and

turned to give Jack a hug and his eyes went to the slumped form sitting

on the bed.

"Jack?" he sat down next to him.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought, Ennis. I know I said our

marriage could be done over the phone, but finally putting an end to

it..." he sighed.

"You're real good with words, bud. You'll find a way to let her down

real gentle like."

"And what about Bobby? Did I ever tell you I never wanted children?"

"Nope."

"Well I never had any thoughts of being a father, but when he came into

the world I was so happy. Course LD, bastard that he is, acted like the

stud duck and proclaimed he looked just like him. Pushed me right outta

the picture." Jack's hands clenched into fists. Ennis place his hands

over jack's trying to offer comfort. Jack looked Ennis in the eyes. "It

took me a while but one Thanksgiving I put that son of a bitch in his

place."

"That's a way lil darlin."

Jack looked deeply into Ennis' eyes and kissed him. He took a deep

breath. "Let's go do this."

"Sure you're ready, bud?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." They got back in Ennis' truck and sped off for

Childress. They pulled up in front of the house, this time Lureen's car

was sitting in the driveway.

"You stay here, Ennis, I gotta do this alone."

Jack opened the truck door, grabbed his crutches he'd kept next to him

and started to get out of the seat. He felt a hand on his arm and turned

to see Ennis smiling at him. Jack touched his hand, squeezed it to show

his appreciation for the support and hobbled up to the front door.

Lureen was in the bedroom going through her clothes. She heard him

hobbling in the hallway, her back was to the door.

"Jack how did the deal go? Did Mr. Benson buy that combine he..." she

glanced over at him. "Jack! What the hell happened to you?" she came

over and looked at him.

"I was attacked."

"Attacked? By who, what?"

"I was on my way to Benson's place when I got a flat. I was repairing it

when three guys in a pickup drove up. I was hoping they came to help,

but they were on me before I knew it. They had baseball bats." He

shuddered as the memory came flooding back.

"Oh Jack, did you call the police?"

"No I didn't call the police. Ennis came along, stopped the bastards, he

saved my life. They ran off pretty quickly after that. Then Ennis took

me to the hospital, they patched me up and he drove me back here." He

couldn't tell her the real reason he didn't want the police involved was

cause he didn't want to expose Ennis and himself to their scrutiny. Then

he thought about something that had slipped his mind. "We're gonna have

to get someone to drive my truck back here. I'm not going to be able to

drive for a while, they got me on some powerful painkillers."

"Well that's not a problem. I'll get Heath to drive it back." Heath was

a neighbor and stopped by every now and then. They had been at a BBQ at

him and his wife's house about a week ago. "Come on honey lay down, get

off your feet." She reached out to him but he pulled back.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"Lureen, I got something to tell ya, I should've said this a long time

ago." He took a deep breath. "You know our marriage ain't what it should

be. I've been unhappy for the longest time. I've started disliking my

job, I'm sick of selling combines. I don't want to spend the rest of my

life being miserable. I think it's time we went our separate ways." He

looked at her nervously not sure if she'd blow her stack.

She didn't, instead she grinned at him in relief. "I'm glad one of us

finally said it. I've been trying to find a way to broach this with you."

"You have?"

"I think we have just been going through the motions of being married,

but truth is, Jack, I haven't been happy either."

"Oh honey, I thought you'd be angry. Do you want me to file the divorce

papers or do you wanna?"

"I think it's best if I did it. With daddy gone we won't have a messy

scene to go through. I gotta ask, what are your plans?"

"Me and Ennis are gonna go into business together in Wyoming. Start a

cow and calf operation, something I always wanted to do and now it's

finally gonna happen."

"Well don't worry about money, I'll make sure you get a nice sum that

will help you get started."

"You don't have to do that, Lureen. I got some money saved up from my

commissions."

"OH I know you do, Jack, but I don't want us to part on bad terms. And

we're not are we?"

"No hon, we aren't." He smiled at her. Even though their relationship

was distant he still respected her and admired her and she did give him

a beautiful son.

"Well you're entitled to a settlement. Don't worry I'll call my lawyer

in the morning and get the ball rolling. You'll have to give me an

address."

"I'll call you as soon as we get to Wyoming. I'll find a lawyer up

there." He paused for a moment.

"Who is gonna tell Bobby?" their son was a nineteen and a freshman at

the University at San Antonio studying wildlife management. Bobby loved

animals and the environment and wanted to help preserve endangered species.

"I'll tell him, he's coming home the end of this week."

"I hope he takes it okay."

"Well you know kids, I think he already knows we are not happy."

"Yeah, I think he got an inkling we were having problems. I'll talk to

him at the end of the week." He hobbled back towards the door. "I packed

my stuff while you were gone so I'm all set."

"You take care of yourself, Jack."

"I will, you too." They gave each other a hug and a peck on the cheek

"Oh here are the keys to my truck. I'll come back for it when I am

feeling better." Lureen nodded at him. Jack hopped back to the truck,

slid in next to Ennis.

"How did it go, bud?" he saw the friendly exchange at the door.

"A lot better then I hoped. She admitted our marriage is over and is

gonna file for divorce tomorrow."

Ennis started the truck and set it in gear.

"Well let's get to the motel, I think we got some celebratin to do." He

smiled at Jack.

"We sure do, cowboy, we sure do." Jack smiled back broadly. He never

thought this day would come, Ennis and him living their lives together.

He couldn't wait to get to Wyoming.

TBC

Next Part Author Page Fix 


	8. Chapter 8

Foreshadowing part 8- by Trekfan

Disclaimer in part 1

Ennis and Jack decided to stop to get something to eat. "I'll grab some

sandwiches and beer and we can eat back at the motel." Ennis noticed

how tired Jack was looking so he wanted to get him to the room before he

passed out in the truck.

"Yawn, sounds good to me, Ennis." Jack felt himself drifting off.

"Rodeo don't fall asleep on me, I don't want to have to haul your sorry

ass out of this truck."

"Okay Ennis just hurry up will ya."

Ennis got the food and they made it back to the motel room. They ate

their BBQ sandwiches quietly.

Jack was sitting on the bed and Ennis reached over and grabbed Jack's

bottle of beer and took a swig.

"Hey, you got your own." Ennis' quickly covered his lips "On second

thought it's always nice to share." He smiled as Ennis sat down next to

him and put his arms around him.

"Mm, I been missing that a lot." Jack whispered, he rested his head on

Ennis' shoulder.

"So have I, lil darlin," he gently held him and rubbed his back.

He wanted to tear Jack's clothes off and make mad, passionate love to

him, but he had no intentions of hurting Jack. He'd been hurt enough

today already.

Maybe they could just rub each other or wring each other off. Suddenly

he noticed Jack's head was leaning heavier on his shoulders and his

weight was sagging against him.

"Jack?" he said softly. He pulled back just enough to see Jack had

fallen asleep in his arms. He gently lowered his lover on the bed,

removed his boots and covered him. He took off his own boots and joined

Jack in bed, pulled the covers up over them and snuggled close to Jack.

It was warm and comfortable lying next to his love that he soon fell

asleep as well.

Jack was rudely awakened by pain, he looked over at Ennis who was sound

asleep. He tried to find a comfortable position, but any movement felt

like someone was driving a knife into his chest and that his leg felt

like pins and needles. He tried to be quiet, but even breathing was

becoming painful.

"Ohhh, shit, mm." Jack was in a fetal position facing away from Ennis.

"Jack?" Ennis was immediately attentive. "You hurtin bud?" his hand was

on Jack's shoulder.

"Yeeah," he bit his lip in frustration.

"I'll get yer pills."

Jack felt Ennis leave the bed. He put his hand to his face and moaned.

Ennis gently removed Jack's hand and gave him the pills and a glass of

water.

"Ah, thanks Ennis. Sorry I woke you."

"I'm sorry you're in pain, Jack. Is there anything I can do for ya?"

"No, the pills oughta start workin soon. I'll be okay." He closed his

eyes, waiting for the painkillers to kick in. He felt Ennis' hand

caressing his hair, then his cheek and then his lips replaced his hand.

"I love ya, rodeo."

Jack touched Ennis' hand and gave him a weak smile. "Come on back to bed."

Ennis carefully climbed into bed, trying not to jostle Jack too much. He

was afraid to touch him cause of the pain so he lay on his side as far

away from Jack as he could. He was just dozing off when he felt Jack's

body pushing up against his. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around

Jack's body. He heard Jack sigh contentedly as they both returned to

slumber.

Jack woke up to the sound of the shower. Ennis was always the first to

rise. He was thinking about how their lives were gonna change now that

they were living together. He was excited by the thought of waking up

to Ennis every morning, working side by side. His thoughts returned to

the man in the shower. If it weren't for these damn bandages, Jack

would've climbed into the shower and surprised Ennis.

He slowly got off the bed and hobbled over to the desk and took a glass

of water. He was tempted to take more pills, but he didn't want to have

to rely on them. He wished he could take a shower, he wanted to wash the

hospital smell off his body.

Ennis came out of the shower wearing only a towel, he saw Jack sitting

on the bed with his head bent down and his elbows resting on his knees

looking very dejected.

"Jack? Anything wrong bud?"

Jack looked up at Ennis. "Yeah I want to clean up too, but I can't with

these damn bandages in the way!"

Ennis went into the bathroom Jack heard water running. After a few

minutes Ennis came back.

"Okay, Jack, let's get ya cleaned up."

"But Ennis I done told ya..."

"Will you hush up, you talk a mean streak. Just trust me alright?"

Jack looked at Ennis curiously but wisely kept his mouth shut. Ennis

helped him off the bed and into the bathroom. He sat Jack on the toilet

lid. First he took a wash cloth and washed Jack's face. Then he took

some shaving cream and using his fingers he rubbed it all over his

cheeks and jawline and under his nose.

"I like smooth skin, lil darlin." He took the razor and slowly ran it

over Jack's face removing all the stubble.

After he'd finished with Jack's face he took off his shirt and helped

him off with his pants.

"Ennis, whatcha aimin to do now, cowboy?" he'd never had anyone bathe

him since he was a little boy and his mamma would do it. Come to think

of it not even Lureen would join him in the bathroom much, and when she

did he'd be the one washing her hair.

"I'm washin the stench offa ya boy. I cain't stand another day of it. I

shoulda done it last night but you were out like a log and I wasn't

draggin no dead weight in here to wash."

Ennis' voice was stern but there was a twinkle in his eye and a

tenderness in his touch that sent a warmth all over Jack's body.

Ennis sat on the edge of the tub and pulled Jack back to rest against

his chest. He took some shampoo and poured some into the palm of his

hand and massaged it into Jack's hair. He smiled as he felt Jack lean

back and he heard Jack sigh. The shower came with a massager spray

attachment so Ennis pulled that down and put the water on, regulated it

and rested Jack's head on one arm over the tub so he could wash the

shampoo out of his hair. Jack kept his eyes closed and seeing those

beautiful lashes and looking at the rest of Jack's gorgeous body made

Ennis' heart beat faster and stirred his groin into action. He had to

keep reminding himself that Jack was in no shape for all them things he

kept thinking about wanting to do. He bit his lip and tongue a few times

to try to reign in these feelings, but it was getting pretty impossible

when the object of his desire was laid out in his arms like a feast for

a hungry man and Ennis was a starving man. As if Jack heard his thoughts

he opened his eyes and smiled up Ennis. Ennis quickly looked away and

turned the water off and squeezed the excess water out of Jack's hair.

Ennis took a bar of soap and rubbed a wash cloth and got a good lather

on it and positioned Jack into a seated position and leaned his head on

a folded towel to make him more comfortable. Jack watched as Ennis

soaped up his neck then moved down to his arms, armpits, across his

chest. He inhaled sharply as Ennis rubbed his nipples slowly.

"Oh Ennis," he moaned with desire. The mound in his boxers was growing

by the minute.

Ennis had leaned him forward so he could do his back. "Am I hurtin ya,

rodeo?"

"Yeah I'm hurtin real bad, Ennis." His breathing was getting more rapid

and Ennis stopped and looked at Jack's face. It was flushed and his eyes

were dilated. Jack quickly assuaged Ennis' concern by pulling their

foreheads together, looking Ennis square in the eyes and saying, "I'm

hurtin for you Ennis Del Mar." he kissed him and then moved Ennis' soapy

hand that held the cloth under the waistband of his underwear and onto

his erect cock.

"You missed a spot. Ya getting sloppy cowboy."

"I ain't getting sloppy, you son of a bitch, I was savin the best part

for last. If you weren't so damn impatient...'

Jack silenced Ennis by plunging his tongue into his mouth. He felt his

boxers quickly leave his body. His cock immediately drew Ennis'

attention. The washcloth rubbed up and down his swollen shaft and then

Ennis reached around and ran it into his crack.

"This part's been neglected for too long."

"Uh huh," was all Jack could manage to say. Jack's hands were far from

idle he rubbed Ennis' back and then his chest. Then he met Ennis' eyes.

"Hidin something under here?" he smiled devilishly as he pulled the

towel off him and let it slide to the floor. "Oh that poor big boy is

feelin real lonely isn't he?" Jack wrapped his hand around Ennis' rigid

cock and ran his thumb across the leaking tip.

Ennis had to fight with himself to prevent taking Jack right there in

the small bathroom. He reached for a clean towel and dried Jack off,

lifted him off the toilet lid and carried him into the bedroom and put

him gently on the bed and stretched out next to him.

They wasted no time wrapping their arms around each other and kissing.

Their cocks rubbed against one another in a familiar dance. Hands

grabbed each other's ass and quickened the friction. Ennis felt a

pressure building from his chest to his groin. He knew any minute he was

going to shoot his load. He could tell Jack was about ready to join him.

Jack usually erupted first. Just as they were about to hit the summit,

Jack stopped moving. He hadn't climaxed, hadn't uttered his usual 'guns

goin off' line that drove Ennis to his own completion.

Ennis opened his eyes and saw Jack's teeth were clenched, his eyes were

tightly shut and his head was thrown back. His body was very rigid and

his breathing was labored.

"Jack?"

"Damn, damn, damn!" Jack turned to his side and slammed a fist into the

bed. "I'm sorry Ennis," he sobbed.

"Shit, I'm the one who should be sorry. Here ya are tryin to heal from

your wounds and I'm goin after ya like a dog in heat." He hung his head

down in shame.

"Don't do that, Ennis. I wanted this as much as you did. And we ain't

some mindless animals trying to have young uns. We're two people trying

to do some lovin and my god damn busted up body is getting in the way."

A tear ran down his face. Ennis gently wiped it away.

"Lil darlin we ain't gotta do nothin right now. We can wait till yer

feelin better."

Jack snapped his head up and stared at Ennis. "Can you? Can you wait

Ennis?" even through his pain, the ache inside his heart and groin for

Ennis was stronger. He was whispering into his lover's ear, his hand

found Ennis' stiff cock. "Cause I can't wait no more to get a piece of

this." He lovingly caressed the shaft. Ennis placed his hand behind the

back of Jack's head and kissed him.

"I want ya real bad, Jack, but I don't wanna hurt ya." He looked at

Jack, his chocolate brown eyes sorrowful.

The blue eyes stared back and a flicker of joy burst through like

sunlight breaking through the darkness. "Ennis do ya trust me?"

Ennis blinked in surprise "What kinda question is that ya dumbass,

course I do."

Jack smiled and grabbed a pillow and placed it behind his back as

support and lay on his side. "Ennis place another pillow against my back

so I can't move none."

Ennis looked at him nonplussed but silently did as he was told. Once

Jack was supported he looked at him expectantly.

"Okay, now lay down with your head facing my feet."

"Okay now what rodeo?" he asked innocently though the light bulb had

already come on.

"Oh holy cow!" Ennis yelled when Jack pulled his foreskin back and

kissed the tip of his cock.

"So beautiful, all of ya Ennis is so beautiful." He licked the head and

then cradled his balls in the palm of his hand.

Ennis looked at Jack's weeping member and ran his fingers up the shaft.

"You're the one who is purty, Jack." He opened his mouth and guided the

engorged cock into his warm waiting mouth.

"Oh gawd, Ennis!" he moaned loudly as he felt Ennis' fingers poke inside

his chamber that made him drive his cock into his mouth.

Jack returned the favor by bathing Ennis' cock in saliva and taking him

deeply into his mouth devouring him.

They sucked on each other, fondling each other's balls, waiting to see

which one was going to get dessert first. Jack couldn't hold out as he

shot his cum into Ennis' hungry mouth a few minutes later he was equally

rewarded with warm Ennis juice.

"Mm so tasty too, Just like candy." Jack beckoned to him by holding his

arms open welcoming Ennis.

Ennis crawled up and folded into Jack's arms. "My sweet darling, oh baby

I love you so much." Jack kissed him.

"I didn't think it could get any better, bud, but ya proved me wrong.

That was a fine way to start my day." Ennis smiled at him. "Is it

always gonna be like this?"

"I sure am gonna do my best to make sure I make ya happy, cowboy, I

promise ya that."

"I promise too, rodeo." They were caressing each other's cheeks,

enjoying the afterglow.

Ennis got up, got them a towel, and cleaned them both up. He helped Jack

to get dressed, Jack took a painkiller, and they packed their things and

loaded up the truck. They checked out of the motel and headed out

towards Jack's bank. They stopped for breakfast first and took care of

business. They stopped to get ice for a cooler, bought sandwiches, got

some beer and soda and got hot coffee for their thermos.

"So ya ready to hit the road, bud?"

"I been ready to hit the road the minute I saw your handsome face,

cowboy. Let's get the hell outta here. We got a new life to start

livin." Jack got comfortable for the long drive ahead. Ennis put it in

gear and they headed north, neither of them looking back.

The end (?)

Email Author Page Fix 


End file.
